


Forehead Kiss For Mark

by FxAmberRocks18



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxAmberRocks18/pseuds/FxAmberRocks18
Summary: Jackson gives mark a forehead kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really really short

The cameras were turned off after school club is over mark was talking to kevin when jackson ran up to him kissed him on his forehead said i love you and then ran off to help bambam drive jimin up the wall 

Kevin: what was that about

Mark: just jackson being jackson 

But no one could miss the huge smile on mark's face after jackson kissed him on his forehead because everyone knows that mark loves jackson and jackson loves mark because it will always be markson forever

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what i just wrote but it sure is cute


End file.
